bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Draeverian Joskiir
Biography 1st Arc * Draeverian fought with the fiery Salamander and swordman Venator in the icy streets of Ko-koro. Salamander eventually gained the upper hand and threw DJ off Mt. Ihu into the jungle of Le-wahi far below. With the aid of his kanohi Calix and several leafy jungle plants DJ survived the encounter with nothing more than wounded pride. He next traveled to the underground fighting ring, only to lose horrendously to the Brutal Bard, Senegal. *Three months of painful healing past and DJ was visited in his le-koro treehouse by the sinister being Kohra. Threatening his life, DJ was persuaded to hand over the valmai powder and fuse charges he had back at his glacial home in Ko-koro. After returning to the City of Winter for the materials, Kohra forced Draeverian to accompany her into the dark tunnels of Onu-wahi. Unable to halt her plans, Draeverian was caught in the explosion that brought down several stories of the Great Mine, reopening previous injuries from his fight three months prior. Escaping as a convicted criminal, Draeverian made his way home to Ko-koro to heal and think. *After TURAGA NUJU’S KIDNAPPING, Draeverian was turned down from the new Wanderer’s Company due to his nature as a toa, and later offered his guide services to Onu-Toa MARIKO and De-Toa ATVIN. While traversing the glacier paths to reach the jungle floor, the three encountered Kohra in the midst of her latest terrorist plot. Enraged, Draeverian unwittlingly set off a chain reaction with his wild attack against the vortixx, causing half of a glacier to turn into an avalanche on Ko-Koro, killing several more lives. *Escaping to Pala-Koro, Draeverian quickly came to harbor distrust towards APARANGI, Mariko’s “brother” and leader of the Toa Aitua. During the two weeks spent in the ILF’s base of operations, Draeverian enlisted the help of Ackone to fix Rivet, who had been mangled during the avalanche. Later on, DJ spoke with the parakuka-infected Turaga, who gave him hope for redemption as a Hero. *During the SIEGE OF PALA-KORO DJ quickly engaged the assassin ZADRON in fierce combat, delivering the final blow after pinning the vortixx to a wall with Rivet. Meeting with Aparangi amidst the conflicts, DJ and the toa of fire pulled aside the matoran saboteur who had destroyed the walls. During the questioning and appearance of HIEMALIS, the matoran revealed himself to be part of a secret society known to themselves as THE PEERS, whose goal was the deicide of MATA-NUI. *After the battle, DJ accompanied Mariko, Aparangi, and the other Aitua to relay the Peer’s message to the deputies of each village. Their first stop was Kongu and Le-Koro, before heading to Ko-Koro astride KAHU BIRDS. The seven landed too late, arriving during the beginning of Turaga Nuju’s funeral (see TURAGA ASSASSINATIONS). Grief stricken, DJ went to KO-SUVA for solitude. While there, Rivet’s soul attempted to take over DJ’s body, forcing him to remember his toa duties, as well as the short comings of his past. Meeting up with Mariko, the two descended into the caverns of Onu-wahi to speak with Nuparu. 2nd Arc *DJ went to Ta-Koro to visit the imprisoned Kohra, who had been captured during the final Kini-Nui battle against the forces of Makuta. During their conversation Kohra received antidermis and escaped the prison. * Mariko and DJ began searching about Kohra's departure after the Piraka Assault. Appearance & Tools 2012 Arc *Standing at a toa average of 6’6”, Draeverian Joskiir is a languid and well-toned young adult. Muscled from his continuous practice of swordplay with his large toa tool, DJ’s whole body is toned for two purposes: dancing while making music, and fighting while making music. Draeverian wears a black leather band around his eyes, tied into a tail coming of the back of his head, by which the use of sight is rendered impossible. However, a rumor surrounds with the possibility Draeverian lost his eyesight in a grand duel with a toa of electricity, since Draeverian has a large and potent fear against other sparking toa. His armor is built smooth and without any flat edges, the curves imitating what he refers to as “the sound-waves of my soul” in silver with purple trim. His purple and silver swirled -- like two consecutive spirals -- Calix helps him perform stunts without the use of his eyes otherwise deemed impossible. He wears a silver wallet chain with purple pyramid studs on his left side, although the money pouch attached is more occupied by space than widgets. The most impressive display of force Draeverian has is the massive scabbard he carries with him to house Rivet. A large shoulder strap made of toughened leather stretches across his body from his right hip over his left shoulder and back down to a “double sheath” positioned and buckled to a belt at his waist. The whole contraption distributes Rivet’s weight across Draeverian’s upper body, but it makes for a lousy time trying to sit on anything with a backing. The double sheath is made as two loops attached to a plate, not being full scabbards in their own right, but allowing the individual prongs of Rivet to slide inside and at least be kept secure, though the blade is more or less exposed to the elements. Highly inefficient, but Draeverian isn’t looking for efficient; he’s looking for impressive. The whole shebang places Rivet’s hilt at a fourty-five degree angle from his right hip, allowing him to draw Rivet in a single, dramatic action. *Rivet is not an “it,” according to Draeverian. Rivet is his music partner and is very much female. People referring to Rivet as anything less than “Rivet” or “her” get a very sound (pun intended) lecture from Draeverian. Rivet is shaped like a massive tuning fork, save the outside edge of both prongs is sharpened as a sword would be and tipped to face inwards, creating the overall gist of a broadsword three feet in length. The one-foot handle attaches to the blades by way of a ring at the top of the hilt, which allows Draeverian to spin his partner around like the blade of a windmill. However, there is also a latch that, when pressed, allows Draeverian to throw the hilt forwards, pushing the blades outwards and back towards the hilt until they form a shield of sorts, the sharpened edges on the inside, the dull inside now the rim. With a click of the button and a shove, Rivet will return to her normal form. Draeverian is very careful around Rivet, treating her as a living thing, which is why he allows her exposure to the air and only “collars” her to his waist instead of putting her fully into a sheath. 2013 Arc *Known Languages Matoran *Primary Hand Right *Voice Deep Tenor, slipping into upper Baritone, with full vowels and harsh Ks (like a rim shot on a snare). *Wealth A humble home in Ko-Koro and a few widgets in his bag. *His new armor is dull silver, purple and blue amethyst highlights accent in concentric circles like ripples from stones tossed into a pond. His gray kanohi calix is inlaid with a stylized third eye: a purple, pointed oval with a dot in the center. A black silk headband covers his empty eye sockets, stretched out like two billowing tentacles when he sprints. Looking closer reveals tiny, repeating hexagon patterns woven into the fabric. Black, fingerless leather gloves with open palm protect his hands. A small clip hangs off the back of Draeverian’s hips, which locks around Rivet’s cross-guard and blade opening with a soft shove. *Draeverian’s soul-bonded longsword is an entirely new weapon. Forged with rare Proto-steel from the reserve mines in Onu-Koro, smelted by Fraxn of Ta-Koro, and finally smithed by master weapons-maker Ackune, Rivet is a streamlined hand and a half tuning blade. Her pommel is adorned with a large, raw purple amethyst to match DJ’s new armor and balance the weight of the lighter, stronger steel. The twin blades extend with only a few centimeters between, seeming to wrap around each other into a spiraling hilt. Two spurs like budding leaves at the hilt’s top form a simple cross-guard. When hit, Rivet resonates a clear and beautiful A 440. *Traveling Coat: to match the Aitua Draeverian wears a black jacket covering chin to waist. A pair of pockets in the front have become the place to find Draeverian’s hands tucked away in bad weather. The back features a single stylized eye the same as what inlays his kanohi. *Sports backpack; The burlap sack slung across Draeverian’s shoulders carries the possessions he deems necessary to travel with: basic first aid, food, water canteen, cleaning kit for Rivet, and earplugs for drowning out Mariko’s snoring. Abilities & Traits 2012 Arc *When fighting, Draeverian usually starts off by creating fight music, usually by using the “click” language he practiced over the years to create rhythmic patterns with his voice. These can sound like drums, snares, and even small explosions or electronic sounds. After the beat is confirmed, and he’s transferred it to another source so he doesn’t have to repeat it over and over, DJ lets his words fly, either rhyming or generally downgrading his opponent. If words and beats don’t seal the deal, he’ll switch to using Rivet by pulling her out of her sheath with dramatic flair, usually spinning her around one of his fingers by way of the ring at the top of the hilt, before attacking his foe with a one-handed cut. DJ usually never uses Rivet two-handed as he says it; “Chokes her, like I’m shoving too much food down her throat.” If his attacks land a hit, DJ immediately uses his elemental powers to magnify the sound waves of the contact, increasing the damage and creating a much more painful experience for his foes. If he has to block a strong melee or ranged attack, Draeverian will pull the button on Rivet’s hilt, swing her forward until she becomes a shield of sorts, at which point he can block attacks and then use the still sharpened tips to attack his foes as if it was a massive stabbing knife. *Draeverian uses his elemental abilities of sound to the maximum, having to rely on his mask and his element to see him through all his harrowing trials of battle, or crossing the street without being run over by an ussal cart, which would be a said fate indeed, given the speed of such a rahi. The true mastery of his craft, however, is his ability to create sound, and then transfer it to another medium. For example, DJ may start a fight song before a battle using click, but then transfer it to a small grouping of nearby crickets, allowing them to keep the beat instead of him. This practice of “transmission music” is his art, though it is never used for direct attacks as DJ says; “to get someone to sing for you the melody you wish is only possible if you are in accord. If a conductor told me to sing higher than a ga-matoran, I couldn’t do it. In the same way, if I have an enemy sing their vocal cords to ruin, it will only be because an enemy gives me unconscious permission to trash their voice. Who’s cool dude enough to do that? No one, that’s why you can’t attack with transmission music.” *As a toa of sound, many noises are grating and dangerous for him to hear. Also, being young and cocky, Draeverian will often underestimate his foes. He also has a rather large fear of lightning and anything electrical, especially toa of such an element. Perhaps the rumor of his eyes being zapped out is more truth than fiction. Also, the creation of ozone disrupts his wave lengths, ruining his good fight music and setting his mood off. 2013 Arc *Draeverian aptly titles his way of combat “sound fighting.” He can coalesce sound into a shrill mass of energy in his palm and release it as a bomb of sonic energy. Draeverian robs sound from his surroundings, creating a fields of silence to plunge foes into a disabled state. Other times, he creates dramatic hip-hop back beats from the terrain he fights in. As a toa of sound, Draeverian has supernatural hearing. *The past three months have seen Draeverian’s skill in swordplay increase drastically from daily training with his companions, applying his panache to creating new and esoteric sword techniques for practical application of ego. His unique style involves both bladed and unarmed attacks; using Rivet as a lever or pinion in decisive blows with his arms and legs, head butting his foes into disarray, and attacking viciously with the amethyst pommel as equally as Rivet’s cutting edges. Every time Rivet bites into a target or deflects a blow, the sound ripples outward disrupting the enemy’s grip and balance, giving Draeverian more tempo to land a bone-crushing punch. *He is afraid of lightning as the ozone ruins his abilities to manipulate sound. Blindness hinders him; Draeverian cannot differentiate colors or read a piece of paper. To make up for this fact he attempts to feel everything with his hands or create mental projections using sonar by clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He is no longer the reckless youth from before Makuta’s fall, but can still be taunted into making a mistake. His left shoulder was wounded during the Rahkshi Assault, and in foul weather it becomes stiff and slow to react. Personality *Draeverian has grown considerably somber since Makuta’s defeat, a bit of the Aitua’s dark presence rubbing off on him. He is appreciative of his friends and punishes followers of shadow with unparalleled fury. Relationships Friends and Allies *Mita, toa of Sound *Mariko, toa of Earth *Atvin, toa of Sound *Toa Aitua Enemies *Salamander, Toa of Flame *Venator, Toa of Ice *Senegal/The Brutal Bard, Toa of Iron *Kohra, foil and arch-nemesis. *Graft, NPC and Onu-toa Trivia *Draeverian Joskiir always speaks in rhymes when he's in a good mood. *Draeverian's language of click is based off of hip-hop and beat boxing sounds, as well as birds and nature. *Draeverian Joskiir's blade, Rivet, was inspired by the large tuning forks used in orchestras *The musical genres for Draeverian Joskiir include hip-hop, heavy rap, electronic, dubstep, and artists such as Bombay Rockers and Achanak. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:De-Toa